starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Palacio Imperial/Leyendas
El Palacio Imperial era un inmenso edificio situado en el Distrito Palaciego en Coruscant. Era Originalmente llamado Palacio Presidencial o el Palacio de la República cuando era usado por el Canciller supremo de la República Galáctica y su Senado. Historia República Galáctica thumb|Anakin viendo el Palacio de la Republica Imperio Galáctico thumb|left|[[Anakin Skywalker/Leyendas|Darth Vader arrodillado ante el Emperador en el interior del Palacio Imperial.]] El Palacio Imperial era la residencia del Emperador Palpatine durante su reinado del Imperio Galáctico. Palpatine reformó drásticamente el Palacio en un masivo complejo que llegó a ser el edificio más alto de todo Coruscant. Nueva República Galáctica Cuando la Nueva República tomó Coruscant, el Palacio fue bombardeado por las fuerzas de la Nueva República. Los leales a la Nueva República forzaron la entrada en el Palacio, saqueando y asesinando a cualquier oficial o funcionario que pudieran encontrar, sin importar la edad, sexo, posición o inocencia. Después, el Palacio se conviritió en la residencia del Jefe de Estado, así como el principal edificio gubernamental. La Nueva República intentó cambiar su nombre al de Capitolio, Casa de la República, o su antiguo título de Palacio Presidencial. Aunque estos nombres fueron raramente si no nunca, usados incluso en los documentos oficiales. El Palacio Imperial fue destruido durante la Caída de Coruscant. Con el Palacio sitiado, Borsk Fey'lya detonó una bomba suicida en su despacho. La explosión mato a Fey'lya y a 25.000 guerreros yuuzhan vong y gran parte del Palacio fue destruido. El Supremo Señor Feudal Shimrra establecería su ciudadela cerca de los restos del Palacio. El Regreso de los Sith No se sabe si la Alianza Galáctica reconstruyó el Palacio después de la Liberación de Coruscant. Sin embargo, por el año 130 DBY, la sala del trono de Roan Fel en Coruscant, estaba situada en una estructura piramidal similar al antiguo Palacio, sin llegar a ser la reconstrucción del Palacio Imperial, pero sí para parecersele. Estructura y características El Palacio Imperial era un híbrido entre una catedral y una pirámide. El rediseño del Palacio de Palpatine tenía una altura total de 3 km., convirtiéndolo en el edificio más alto de Coruscant. Bajo su estructura había una serie de cámaras ocupadas por Centro de Información Imperial. El Palacio estaba hecho de una roca gris-verdosa pulida y cristales reflectivos. Incluso de noche, el Palacio nunca se dejaba de ver ya que el resplandor de la iluminación de paneles fosforescentes, esferas brillantes y las franjas de esencia electrolumínica, mantenían la estructura en medio de un chorro de luz resplandeciente. Los Floresta de Palpatine estaba situada en los jardines del Palacio. El Gran Corredor, su pieza central, se caracterizada por sus altos techos y sus ventanas de cristal. Diseñado por el propio Emperador, dispuso tener grandes áeras para poder acomodar al [[Destructor Estelar Victoria I|Destructor Estelar Victoria]]. Cubriendo la cámara principal estaban los árboles Ch'hala, los cuales cambiaban constantemente de color según las vibraciones sonoras. Estos árboles era parte de un sistema espía usado por el Emperador Palpatine, y más tarde, por el Gran Almirante Thrawn, conocido como la Fuente Delta. Sobre el Gran Corredor, había cafés que servían en balcones con una vista desde arriba de las ajetreadas calles. thumb|right|El Palacio por la noche. El Palacio Imperial tenía su propia Cámara del Senado que copiaba al viejo Edificio del Senado. Tenía seiscientas cabinas repulsoras rojas, de seis personas cada una. Todos los pisos del Palacio tenían amplias bibliotecas. Los invitados era hospedados en la Planta Presidencial de Invitados, la cual había sido parte previamente del Palacio de la República y que acabó siendo absorbida por la gran estructura del Palacio. La Planta de Invitados había sido tallada mano en madera de Fijisi. Durante la era de la Nueva República, la sede del Jefe de Estado estaba situada en el profundo corazón del Palacio, y sus "ventanas" eran en verdad pantallas holográficas, mostrando vistas panorámicas tomadas por cámaras del exterior. En el año 26 DBY, Luke y Mara Jade Skywalker vivieron en un apartamento del Palacio. El Palacio contenía unas veinte mil habitaciones y salas y cincuenta estructuras conectadas. El personal que trabajaba aquí, debían llevar en todo momento un comunicador, ya que era muy fácil perderse. Había muchas leyendas sobre gente que se perdió en el Palacio y no fueron vueltos a ver nunca más e incluso uno, Frona Zeffla, murió en su escritorio y su cuerpo no fue encontrado hasta el cabo de un año estandár. Es posible que Palpatine u otros altos cargos imperiales, encubrían las ejecuciones extraoficiales como desapariciones, pero estas teorías nunca fueron confirmadas. Del Emperador Palpatine, también se rumoreó que incitaba a los niños de los trabajadores a jugar al Cazador, un juego de esconderse y buscar a pillar, mientras sus padres estaban trabajando. Algunos juegos se decia que duraban por días. El despacho de la Directora de Inteligencia Imperial Ysanne Isard estaba situado en el Palacio, así como un pequeño complejo carcelario de Inteligencia. thumb|200px|left|El Palacio por el día. Numerosos estilos arquitectónicos y motivos de diseño se podian ver por todo el Palacio. Algunas áreas estaban a cielo descubierto, con mucha iluminación y transpariacero, mientras que otras eran oscuras con frisos tallados en el techo. Los muros del Palacio estaban hechos de cortosis y sus suelos tenían baldosines de mármol de Wayland. En la torre más alta del Palacio estaba la Sala del Trono Imperial. Era un auditorio hundido, similar a un gran crater, excabado en la rocamadre. En el suelo del auditorio, habían unos banquillos alineados en grandes arcos, en donde los visitantes podian acudir para escuchar cualquier pronunciamiento de boca del Emperador. Lo que era único sobre esta cámara, era que la audiencia podia escuchar todo lo que el Emperador dijera; así como el Emperador era capaz de oir cualquier cosa que alguien dijera desde los banquillos. En el pináculo de la sala del trono, había un ángulo con una claraboya prismática que concentraba los rayos de luz natural sobre el Emperador Palpatine en su trono. Alrededor del pie de la torre, había siempre, seis Guardias Reales del Emperador protegiendolo en todo momento. Esta era la Sala del Trono favorita del Emperador Palpatine, así como la más importante. La Sala del Trono estaba localizada en la torre más alta del Palacio Imperial, supervisando todo Coruscant. Había un sala de guerra protegida con un escudo desintegrador en medio de la segunda planta. Adyacente a la sala de guerra estaba la Cripta, un área de ordenadores hacker, desencriptadores y descodificadores. Un ala de Palacio albergaba el área médica, la cual bajo la Nueva República acostumbraba a acomodar a los hidrófilos mon calamaris. El ala recordaba a un arrecife de coral, y una piscina cubierta contenía glurpfish protoplásmicos y otras especies marinas. thumb|right|200px|el Emperador [[Palpatine/Leyendas|Palpatine en su trono en la Sala del Trono del Palacio.]] Un centro de información para turistas estaba situado en uno de los escaños que sobresalían fuera del Palacio durante la época de la Nueva República. Droides turísticos y esculturas que habían sido ocupadas por altavoces fueron usados para permitir a los turistas el acceso a información relativa sobre horarios de salida de lanzaderas, alojamiento, establecimientos para comer y guías turísticos. El Palacio Imperial también tenía tesoros (incluyendo un tesoro que se decía haber sido aglutinado por el legendario "general pirata" Toleph-Sor), pabellones, prisiones, salas de música, y ambos cuartos de verano y de invierno. También tenía una pajarera de murciélagos-hawk, así que los invitados más selectos del Emperador podían tomar carne de murciélago-hawk o huevos en su tiempo de ocio. Seguridad del Palacio thumb|left|Palcio ImperialDurante la era Imperial, el Palacio estaba vigilado por un regimiento de tropas de asalto, así como la Guardia Real del Emperador y los espías de Inteligencia Imperial. Sin embargo, la seguridad del Palacio era independiente de la Seguridad de Coruscant, su máxima autoridad no tenía jurisdicción sobre el Palacio. Detras de las cámaras El Palacio Imperial fue primeramente introducido, junto con el resto de Coruscant, en la novela de Timothy Zhan Heredero del Imperio, aunque sus orígenes datan a los borradores del ''El Retorno del Jedi''. Algunos aficionados tuvieron la impresión errónea de que el Palacio aparecía en una escena de Uprising on Coruscant en la versión de estreno de El Retorno del Jedi, pero de hecho, el Palacio nunca apareció en ninguna de las películas. Algunas representaciones del Palacio son de forma no piramidal, incluyendo los Palacios mostrados en Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds, Star Wars: Empire at War, Star Wars: Rebellion, y Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight. Estas representaciones pueden ser no oficiales, o simplemente representaban una de las estructuras en el complejo del Palacio en vez de la pirámide principal. Apariciones *''A Death Star is Born'' *''First Impressions'' *''Darth Vader: Extinción'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Imperio: Traición'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' (videojuego) *''La Caza de Vader'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' *''Mara Jade: Por la Mano del Emperador'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight'' *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''Retreat from Coruscant'' *''imperio Oscuro'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Trilogía de La Academia Jedi'' *''La Espada oscura'' *''Academia Jedi: leviatan'' *''La Prueba del Tirano'' *''Los Jóvenes Jedi: Los Perdidos'' *''Balance Point'' *''Mission to Myrkr'' *''Star by Star'' *''Legacy: Broken'' Fuentes *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' Categoría:Edificios Categoría:Lugares de Coruscant Categoría:Edificios gubernamentales de Coruscant Categoría:Imperio Galáctico